Qualia
Qualia is the ending theme of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. It was sung by UVERworld. Track Listing Limited Edition #Qualia (クオリア) #Wakasa Yue Entelecheia (若さ故エンテレケイア) #Ultimate Gundam 00 Edition #Qualia (クオリア) #Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (儚くも永久のカナシ) #CHANGE #Qualia ~for Movie~ Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= It's time now See me now Yatto deaetanda ne Hajime kara sou datta Bokura wa dare kato kuraberare ikite kite Waraou to shita Sonna sekai de futari wa Otagai no shiawase wo negaeru nda ne Boku no akubi ga kimi ni utsutta Kimi no ashita ga subete ni kawatta Oku sen no meguri ai no naka de Saigo made kono deai wo boku wa hoshi ga aru darou Kirei ni kikazaru tame no kotoba Sonna mono ni imi wa nai Hitsuyou nai suteruyo Shinzo ni mo nai nou ni mo nai Doko ni mo mi atara nai kokoro Futari no aida nara tashika ni kanji rareru Ae nai hi no sabishi saga hora Isshoni iru jikan no Jyuujitsu sa wo shomei shita Ah tokubetsu na toki ni kawatteku yo Omoi wo jishitan ja nai nee nee Tsutaetai shinjo ga nee Tonari de koko dotte toki ni kotoba ga Konna ni afure teru no ni nani mo ie naku naru Taisetsu na koto wa taisetsu to omou koto wo Arikitari na kotoba ni Zenbu wo komeru yo Shinzo ni mo nai nou ni mo nai Doko ni mo mi atara nai kokoro Kimi wo omou toki wa tashika ni atsuku yureteru Oku sen no meguri ai no naka de Saigo made kimi no koto wo Boku wa hoshi ga aru darou Kirei ni kikazaru tame no kotoba Sonna mono ni imi wa nai Hitsuyou nai suteruyo Shinzo ni mo nai nou ni mo nai Doko ni mo mi atara nai kokoro Kimi to iru toki wa tashika ni kanji teru Yasashiku sono subete wo Tsutsumi kon de yuku It's time now See me now Yatto deaetanda ne |-| Kanji= It's time now See me now Ah やっと出逢えたんだね 初めからそうだった 僕らは誰かと比べられ生きてきて 笑おうとした そんな世界で二人は お互いの幸せを願えるんだね 僕の欠伸が君にうつった 君の明日が全てに変わった 億千の巡り会いの中で 最後までこの出逢いを　僕は欲しがるだろう 綺麗に着飾るための言葉 そんなものに意味は無い 必要無い 心臓にも無い 脳にも無い どこにも見当たらない心 二人の間なら 確かに感じられる 逢えない日の寂しさがほら 一緒に居る時間の充実さを証明した Ah 特別な時に変わって行くよ 想いを辞したんじゃない ねぇ ねぇ 伝えたい感情が ねぇ 隣でここぞって時に言葉が こんなに溢れてるのに何も言えなくなる 大切なことは大切と思うことを ありきたりな言葉に 全部を込めるよ 心臓にも無い 脳にも無い 何処にも見当たらない心 君を想う時は 確かに熱く揺れてる 億千の巡り会いの中で 最後まで君のことを　僕は欲しがるだろう 綺麗に着飾るための言葉 そんなものに意味は無い 必要無い 心臓にも無い 脳にも無い どこにも見当たらない心 君といる時は確かに感じてる 優しく全てを包み込んで行く It's time now See me now Ah やっと出逢えたんだね |-| English= It's time now See me now At last, we were able to meet From the beginning We live being compared to someone But I still smile In this world, two people can wish each other happiness My bad days reflect on you, your tomorrow became my everything Out of 100 million coincidental encounters, untill the end I've been wishing for this one Beautiful words are unnecessary, there is no need for them, let them go You cannot find a heart in the mind, nor in the brain But between the two of us, you can certainly feel it You know, loneliness of the days when we couldn’t meet Proved the perfection of the times when we were together Those will be the special times for me Hey, hey, I’m not denying my feelings Hey, I want to tell you how I feel To be next to you, I have so much to tell you , but I can’t bring myself to tell you all Everything that I treasure and what’s important for me, I can only express in the most ordinary words You cannot find a heart in the mind, nor in the brain Out of 100 million coincidental encounters, this last one is the one I was wishing for Beautiful words are unnecessary, there is no need for them, let them go You cannot find a heart in the mind, nor in the brain I’m sure you can feel everything, while I gently hold you It’s time now See me now At last, we were able to meet Video Promo Video= Category:Songs Category:Endings